


I've been waiting for you

by damagederudite (orphan_account), GermanMLG



Category: Divergent - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Evelyn Johnson-Eaton, Consensual Sex, F/F, Lesbian Jeanine Matthews, Lesbian Sex, mention of domestic abuse, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/damagederudite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GermanMLG/pseuds/GermanMLG
Summary: Soft Jeanlyn smut.Mainly written by me but edited by GermanMLG. Thank you for helping.
Relationships: Evelyn Johnson-Eaton/Jeanine Matthews, Marcus Eaton/Evelyn Johnson-Eaton
Kudos: 5





	I've been waiting for you

Jeanine lets out a sigh of relief when she steps through the door to her modern apartment. She sets her bag on the table by the door and hangs her almost black, navy coat on the door. She slides against the door, completely unaware of a present party sitting only metres away. 

“Evening.” Evelyn says simply. Jeanine jumps out of her skin and her heart begins to race. “Calm down.” Evelyn laughs a little. “It’s only me.” 

“Hey Evelyn.” Jeanine awkwardly waves, attempting to move past how obviously afraid she was. Things have been getting rougher recently and she is hated by far too many people to take risks. She has to be alert at all times now.

“I’ve been waiting for you.” Evelyn’s voice has suddenly become seductive and she gives Jeanine a suggestive wink.

“Oh-” Jeanine croaks. “Is that so?” She approaches the brunette and sits beside her on the black sofa, crossing one leg over the other. 

“Mhm.” Evelyn grins before pulling her in for a not very chaste kiss. Jeanine relaxes into the kiss almost immediately, there is a certain level of familiarity with Evelyn that just makes everything so much easier. Within seconds of Jeanine opening her mouth, Evelyn’s tongue finds its way in - exploring common territory. 

Jeanine climbs on top of Evelyn, their lips still interlocked. Evelyn falls back against the sofa and her head rests on the arm, almost as though it was done purposely. Perhaps it was, it wouldn’t be the first time that this has occurred. 

A stifled moan is heard in the almost complete silence of the room, although neither know who’s lips it escaped, it turns them both on greatly. 

Jeanine begins to fumble with the fabric at the neckline of Evelyn’s Abnegation grey dress. It’s dull, boring and, annoyingly, has no zipper.

“Take this off.” Jeanine commands, sitting up on Evelyn’s lap. 

Evelyn complies almost immediately and the itchy dress is removed in seconds. 

Jeanine resumes kissing her tanned skin. Her lips cover Evelyn’s neck and Evelyn releases a small moan. The Abnegation begins to fumble with the buttons of the Erudite’s light blue blouse. Practice makes perfect and it is unbuttoned for Jeanine to shrug off in, what Evelyn would consider, record time. 

Jeanine’s attentive eyes rake over Evelyn’s scarred body. She feels a pang of sympathy in her stomach but knows that Evelyn wouldn’t want it. She hates what Marcus does to her and she will get her revenge on him one day. She will avenge Evelyn. But for now, she is here to comfort her. She rarely brings up the scars, Evelyn is beautiful either way. 

Her eyes stick on the, undoubtedly uncomfortable, grey fabric that is passed off as a bra. Abnegations ‘selflessness’ often comes at the expense of the women. A sexist society that makes Jeanine want to throw up. It’s not like she can do anything about it though, she is lucky if she can get a word in about her own faction at council meetings. 

Jeanine’s arms reach behind Evelyn’s back, which is slightly suspended in the air due to the height difference between the seat and arm, and unclasp the broken clasp. Something she could do with a hand tied behind her back. The perks of being a lesbian she guesses. 

She tosses the fraying garment aside, allowing full breasts to hang free. Jeanine briefly takes in the sight before making contact with Evelyn’s breast. Her mouth locates the hardened nipple without any trouble and Evelyn lets out a gasp at the first sign of contact. 

Jeanine begins to suck, careful not to leave a mark that could be found by Marcus. 

Jeanine smirks a little before moving onto the right side, giving it the same treatment and causing Evelyn’s eyes to somehow darken even more with lust. She releases it and begins to proceed further down her skinny body, a consequence of the almost starvation Abnegations put themselves through. Marcus probably has something to do with it as well.

She begins to cover Evelyn’s stomach with soft kisses, trailing further and further down her body. It’s a path that Jeanine’s mouth and eyes have taken many times.

“Fuck me.” Evelyn begs, her eyes wide and pleading. 

Jeanine smiles at her a little. She nods her head slowly before moving herself even further down Evelyn’s body. She stops at the sight of even more grey clothing. Erudites may wear a lot of blue but this is something else. 

“Dear God, that’s a lot of grey.” Jeanine whispers, causing Evelyn to chuckle softly and nod her head in agreement.

The blonde begins to wiggle the soaked material off of Evelyn, rendering her completely exposed. When this first started, Evelyn felt slightly awkward about being naked in front of somebody else but Jeanine quickly made her feel comfortable, showering her with compliments. Evelyn also quickly learnt that Jeanine isn’t as confident as she likes people to believe. She had always known that she was anxious when they were teenagers but she never knew that it bled into all aspects of her life. 

“You’re beautiful.” Jeanine says. You would have thought that saying something so regularly would cause it to lose it’s impact, but Evelyn blushes just as red as always. 

Evelyn smiles, “So are you?” That’s not something Evelyn says very often and Jeanine’s ivory face blushes a bright shade of crimson red, much to her embarrassment.

Jeanine lowers her head further down and places her lips to Evelyn’s inner thigh. Her pink lipstick has almost completely worn off at this point but a faint mark can still be seen. 

This time, she works her way upwards. Her lips move in a slow pattern, prolonging the inevitable. The closer Jeanine gets to the place she is desired the most, the greater of an effect it has on Evelyn. 

“Ohhh.” Jeanine smirks at the response she is getting from the woman beneath her and proceeds to navigate her way further and further upwards. 

Eventually, Jeanine’s mouth finds Evelyn’’s labia. Evelyn shudders and let’s out a deep moan, encouraging the Erudite leader to continue. She slips a long finger inside of her and Evelyn releases a loud moan. “Ohhh fuck Jeanine.”

Jeanine looks up at her, “You like that?” 

“Yes.” Evelyn says through clenched teeth. 

Jeanine smiles before slipping another finger in, revelling in the way Evelyn shakes under her touch. 

Her mouth locates Evelyn’s hardened clit and begins to run long strokes around it. 

“Oh Goddd!” Evelyn only dares to use blasphemy when she is in a true state of pleasure. Jeanine doesn’t understand why she avoids it so much, just by being with Jeanine she is breaking at least four rules of Christianity: sex with the same gender, sex out of wedlock, sex for nothing but pleasure and having an affair. 

Jeanine pulls her fingers out before plunging them back in, sending Evelyn tumbling over the edge. Waves of endorphins wash over Evelyn as Jeanine helps her ride out the waves of her orgasm. She releases a contented sigh and a small smile spreads across her face. 

Jeanine places a tender kiss on her lips and moves her body so she is lying not quite on top of her but yet not quite beside her, there isn't enough room on the sofa for the both of them but they have always made it work. Evelyn wraps a slightly sweaty arm around Jeanine and pulls her even closer. She places a light kiss in her hair. 

“You know?” Evelyn looks up at the pristine white ceiling,

“What?” Jeanine asks, tracing circles on her chest. 

“I do love you.”

Jeanine smiles and kisses her again. “I love you too.” she whispers. 

And that’s the first time they have said it since high school. The first time that Evelyn has accepted the fact that she wishes she could be with Jeanine and that she had never left in the first place.


End file.
